New Flyer Industries
New Flyer Industries Inc. is a bus manufacturer in North America, headquartered in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. It also has factories in Crookston and St. Cloud, Minnesota, USA. History New Flyer was founded by John Coval in 1930 as the Western Auto and Truck Body Works Ltd. Reflecting an increased focus on bus manufacturing, it changed its name in 1948 to Western Flyer Coach. In the 1960s the company further focused on the urban transit bus market. Once again it changed its name to Flyer Industries Limited in 1971. On July 15, 1986, Jan den Oudsten, a descendant of the family who created the Dutch company Den Oudsten Bussen BV, purchased Flyer Industries, changing its name to New Flyer Industries Limited. Den Oudsten Bussen B.V was a bus manufacturer in its native country, the Netherlands. New Flyer subsequently introduced North America's first low-floor bus, delivering the D40LF to the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey in 1991. In 2001, the delivery of 6300 low-floor buses represented close to half of the North American fleet, confirming New Flyer as the dominant player in the transit bus manufacturing industry in North America, a role previously held by the now defunct Flxible. In March 2002, New Flyer was acquired by KPS Special Situations Fund in New York. Also in the same year, Mr. den Oudsten retired as CEO of New Flyer Industries Ltd. and has recently been inducted into the Hall of Fame of thePublic Transportation Association. On December 15, 2003, New Flyer announced that Harvest Partners, Inc., a New York-based private equity firm, had entered into definitive agreements to acquire New Flyer Industries Limited, from KPS Special Situations Fun [[Lightyear Capital, a New York-based private equity firm, joined Harvest as a co-investor in the transaction. John Marinucci, CEO of New Flyer, said, "This is exciting news for New Flyer" And he went on to say that KPS specializes in turning around struggling businesses and that they typically do not hold assets after the turnaround has been accomplished. And that ever since the KPS purchase, New Flyer had achieved excellent operational and financial performance. He especially praised the employees. In 2004, New Flyer received an order of low-floor [[trolleybus]es from the Greater Vancouver Transportation Authority; the order consists of 188 E40LFR units and 40 E60LFR units. The first E40LFR was delivered in July 2005, and the rest of the units will be delivered beginning August 2006. 2005 also saw the introduction of optional redesigned front and rear endcaps for their buses. The new endcaps are an attempt to modernize and streamline the look of their fleet, which is more or less a box on wheels. Also, a new "R" suffix (not an official designation) was applied on all units produced with the new endcaps. The redesigned endcaps made their debut with the 2005 E40LFR order from the Greater Vancouver Transportation Authority. On May 16, 2007 New Flyer of America Inc has been awarded a procurement for up to a total of 715 60-foot articulated buses from King County Metro (KCM) in Seattle, WA. This order includes a firm order for 22 hybrids with options for up to 493 diesel or hybrid buses for KCM and 200 assignable options for a total value of up to US $514 million, which was included in the order backlog reported in New Flyer’s 2007 First Quarter Financial Report. In 2003, KCM awarded what was then the largest ever order of hybrid buses (213) to New Flyer. The success of that program and those buses helped position New Flyer as the leader in hybrid bus manufacturing in the US and Canada. Should KCM execute all options as hybrids, this order will establish KCM as having one of the largest hybrid bus fleets in the world. In October 2008, New Flyer Industries Canada ULC was named one of Canada's Top 100 Employers by Mediacorp Canada Inc., and was featured in Maclean's newsmagazine. Later that month, New Flyer was also named one of Manitoba's Top Employers, which was announced by the Winnipeg Free Press newspaper. In May 2012, New Flyer and Alexander Dennis Limited announced a new joint-venture to design and manufacture medium-duty low-floor bus (or midi bus) for the North American market. New Flyer will handle production and marketing, and Alexander Dennis will handle the engineering and testing.http://www.dieselprogress.com/Industry-News/3852/New-Flyer-In-Bus-Joint-Venture/ Bus models Each designation is preceded by a letter before the model name, which is given below. Model designations Current prefixes * C''': Powered by compressed natural gas, * '''D: Powered by diesel only (non-hybrid) * DE: Hybrid-electric diesel-fueled bus * E''': Trackless trolley, * '''GE Hybrid-electric gasoline-fueled bus * H''': Hydrogen fuel cell bus (40LFR model only)Fuel Cell Initiative Overview BC Transit, * '''HE: Hybrid-electric hydrogen-fueled bus * L''': Powered by liquefied natural gas Current suffixes * '''A: BRT models * R''': Re-styled front end Square-headlight units do not have a suffix. Past prefixes * '''F: Fuel cell bus (now designated H) * H''': Hybrid-electric diesel-fueled bus (now DE) Past suffixes * '''i Invero low-floor bus * S''' Suburban coach * '''V Viking over-the-road model Current production Discontinued models ;Western Auto & Truck Body Works Source: New Flyer Industries Inc. Facilities References *http://www.newflyer.com/index/news-app/story.47 *http://www.metrokc.gov/exec/news/2007/0516bus.aspx External links *New Flyer Homepage Category:Bus manufacturers of Canada Category:Companies of Canada Category:Companies founded in 1930